


Underwater

by DamagedRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Loss, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Near Death Experiences, Protective Dean Winchester, Vampire Bites
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 21:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19628890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedRose/pseuds/DamagedRose
Summary: Hurt/comfort, Sam viene ferito durante una caccia al vampiro.





	Underwater

Prompt : Acqua, challenge per h/c https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/1969226936434156/ 

“SAM!” 

Mio fratello riuscì a voltarsi appena in tempo, nei suoi occhi la consapevolezza di quello che sarebbe successo da lì a breve. 

In un istante – che per me durò un infinito lasso di tempo – riuscii a ricalcolare la distanza tra noi ma arrivai ad una sola amara conclusione: ero troppo lontano per poterlo raggiungere in tempo. 

Mi chiesi come diavolo fosse stato possibile allontanarci così tanto l’uno dall’altro, Sam mi era sempre vicino e se non ero la sua ombra lui era la mia. 

I suoi occhi sparirono all’improvviso, frustati da una ricca ciocca di capelli ramati. Le braccia si tesero nel vuoto pronte all’impatto. 

I miei passi rapidi eppure troppo lenti picchiarono ritmicamente contro il legno umido del pontile. 

La lama stretta tra le dita era già puntata verso il vampiro. 

Sam fu inghiottito dal gelido lago, svanì dentro al buio senza lasciare alcuna traccia se non il brillio di leggere e timide onde: l’unica cosa che distinguevano cielo da terra. 

Non ebbi neppure il tempo di rendermi conto di ciò che stava accadendo che il vampiro lo seguì nell’acqua. Mi porse un sorriso dai denti aguzzi prima di essere inghiottito dal plumbeo liquido. 

“Figlio di…” 

Non persi tempo a pensare, l’acqua gelida mi tolse il fiato non appena mi ci schiantai contro. 

Intorno a me il buio, nessun’ombra ad indicarmi la presenza di mio fratello o di un pericolo imminente. 

I muscoli, sorpresi dal cambio repentino di temperatura, si riempirono di spilli e si fecero pesanti ma l’adrenalina mi permise ugualmente di muovermi nell’acqua. 

Se solo avessi potuto urlare il nome di Sam, se solo avessi potuto scorgerlo in quel grande vuoto… 

Inforcai la lama nella cintura e presi dalla tasca la torcia. Quando la accessi raggelai ma questa volta non per il freddo. Fluttuai immobile assieme ad un liquido colorato, scuro, diluito nell’acqua tutto intorno a me. 

Sangue. 

Mi sforzai di rimanere calmo anche se i frenetici battiti del cuore non avevano intenzione di reggermi il gioco; mi chiesi se il vampiro potesse sentirli anche sott’acqua. 

‘Dove sei Sam? Dove diavolo sei? ‘ 

Un movimento involontario del petto mi avvertì di non poter più rimanere in apnea ritornai, quindi, verso la superfice. Ogni singola bracciata sembrava allontanarla da me sempre di più e, quando finalmente la raggiusi, chiamai a gran voce mio fratello. 

Mi voltai ispezionando l’acqua, presi la torcia tra i denti e feci luce in ogni direzione possibile. L’acqua rosa si stava schiarendo sempre più, tornando lentamente alla normalità . 

“Sam?”, mormorai tra i denti. 

Sam stava bene, non poteva che stare bene. Sicuramente non era il suo sangue quello in cui stavo nuotando, no non lo era. 

Stavo per prendere un’altra boccata d’aria prima di reimmergermi quando la notai. Un ombra sembrava galleggiare proprio sotto al pontile. Mi affrettai per raggiungerla non sapendo bene se pregare che fosse mio fratello o meno. 

Voltai la sagoma e ritrovai un viso pallido, familiare, gli occhi serrati ed una ferita sul collo di cui però non riuscivo a stimare la gravità. 

‘No, no, no, no’ 

Lo afferrai rapidamente e riuscii a riportarlo in banchina ma, prima di poterlo raggiungere, qualcosa mi afferrò dalle caviglie e mi tirò con violenza sott’acqua. 

‘No, no, no, Sam! Non ho tempo per questo, devo occuparmi di Sam!’ 

Fu tutto molto rapido: il dolore alla gamba, i denti lacerarormi la carne, un calcio tirato nel buio, la lama che fluida colpì il vampiro sul collo già ferito. 

‘Sam’, supposi tra me e me. 

Finii il suo lavoro e in un attimo la testa scivolò verso il fondale lontano dal corpo che, invece, continuò a fluttuare sul posto. 

Nella risalita lasciai andare l’arma, un istante dopo le mie mani erano già sul petto di Sam. 

“Respira, ti prego Sammy. Respira” 

Ricontrollai il timido battito e posai ancora una volta le labbra sulle sue. 

“Sam? È tutta colpa mia, dannazione! Sammy, svegliati!” 

Tra una comprensione e l’altra implorai mio fratello per lunghi, interminabili minuti o forse solo alcuni secondi. L’impressione era di essere lì da ore quando uno schizzo d’acqua mi colpi improvvisamente la guancia. Non c’era nulla al mondo di più bello del suono del suo respiro. 

“Sam! Bravo Sammy, respira… così”, lo incoraggiai.

Non avevo idea di come tutta quell’acqua potesse essere stata dentro i suoi polmoni ma ad un certo punto smise di annaspare e tossire ed io mi presi un attimo per stringerlo al petto. 

“Stai bene, stai bene Sammy. Va tutto bene”, ripetei forse più per me stesso che per mio fratello. 

Sam si lamentò debolmente così lo lasciai andare per valutare i danni delle sue ferite. 

Sembravano esserci più morsi nello stesso punto ma non fatti per uccidere, probabilmente per far male. Prendevano parte della spalla e della clavicola. 

Notai il riformarsi di una notevole macchia di sangue sui vestiti zuppi di mio fratello così strappai la maglia e notai uno squarcio dietro la sua spalla destra. La ferita non era estesa ma aveva davvero un brutto aspetto. 

Mio fratello si lamentò quando feci pressione, riportando il pezzo di carne instabile nella sua sede. 

“Shh shh shh, va tutto bene devo fare pressione, Sammy mi dispiace” 

“Va.. vam-“ 

“Il vampiro è morto. Tu pensa a respirare che al resto ci penso io, okay Sammy? Tu respira, il resto non conta” 

Erano in momenti come quelli che egoisticamente mi chiedevo se valesse la pena rischiare la vita per la caccia – la vita di Sammy in modo particolare. Erano in momenti come quelli che mi chiedevo se avessi fatto bene a spingerlo nuovamente in quel lavoro maledetto che non aveva mai voluto. Se mai gli fosse successo qualcosa non potevo incolpare altri che me stesso. 

“Ti rimetto apposto per bene adesso, Sam” 

Lo rassicurai passando la mano sui suoi capelli umidi, troppo egoista per lasciarlo andare.


End file.
